Safety
by MyBeautifulWatch
Summary: Ben/Kate pairing on-island, events set after 'The Candidate'.


Kate fled for her life. The attack on the beach had separated her from the boys, so now she was running aimlessly through the jungle. Away from him, it, whatever it was. Away from John Locke. But it wasn't Locke, that's what terrified her.

She knew she was going to die. Thoughts of Jack, of Sawyer, of Aaron, disappeared. All she thought of was how to escape. She'd done it plenty of times before, she was capable. But how does one escape a monster?

It was getting closer and closer, the faster she ran the more she felt the throb of the wound in her arm. It ached and pained her. Blood rushed to her head, still she ran. Closer and closer and closer, she could feel it.

Suddenly, her body was forced to the ground, a strong hand clasping her mouth firmly. She didn't try to scream. Was this salvation? She couldn't tell. Her weak body was pulled to a nearby tree then firmly underneath it, amongst the roots. Kate fell into a small, constricted space. She couldn't sit up and her legs could only rise so far. Her breathing became frantic, the more she panicked, the less oxygen she took in. The darkness of the space enclosed her then something, someone, fell on top of her, crushing her body to the ground, the hand covering her mouth once more. She felt hot breath at her ear, "Shhh!" He was so quiet, yet so commanding. He gently removed his hand from her mouth and lifted his head to look at her.

Instant recognition. Those eyes were unmistakable. She hadn't seen him for weeks, at least not in this capacity. Her mind flashed back to his helpless face in the hospital bed, a young boy wounded for actions he had not yet committed.

Her eyes widened when he looked at her. She knew not to speak, not to make a sound. Locke would be searching and if he found them, he would certainly kill them. Kate knew she was dispensable, she wasn't on the list. She silently thanked him for saving her life. Though the situation wasn't ideal, his body on top of hers, unable to move properly in the enclosed space, she felt safe.

Ben was aware that Kate despised him, from the moment he stole her from her camp and locked her in a cage, he knew. So he tried not to touch her. He lifted his body off hers and remained in that position for a short while, balancing on his hands, either side of her body. He stared out through the gaps in the roots, looking for a sign of Locke. Thinking, always thinking of a plan, a way out.

Silence. For minutes, there was sheer silence. Ben contemplated sliding back up to search, but a noise broke his thought process. Kate instinctively grabbed onto him. Her hands tightly held the front of his shirt, her breathing raspy. Ben looked down at her and shook his head. Kate complied and slowed her breathing. He could no longer balance himself on his hands so he slowly moved downwards and back on top of Kate's body. If she minded she certainly didn't show it. Her hands moved to grip his hair, not wanting him to leave her on her own. Ben was breathing into her neck and in any other situation, she would have been repulsed but she found it calming, arousing even. Perhaps it was because he saved her life, or perhaps it was because she could feel him hardening, pressed against her.

Ben cursed himself for allowing Kate's proximity to affect him. He rarely found himself in such compromising situations with beautiful women, and he hadn't thought of how he would react when he landed on top of her, unable to lay anywhere else. He knew she could feel him and couldn't bring himself to look at her. He vowed to apologise once they were safe and out of the hole. Once he was sure that Locke had gone.

Kate inadvertently shifted her leg, not wanting to succum to cramp and whilst doing so, stroked against Ben's groin, causing his body to tense above her. His quivering prompted her to stoke his hair to sooth him. She knew he couldn't control his reactions and somewhere, deep down, she enjoyed that she had this effect on him. She reached for his jaw, pushing his head up so he had to look at her. They both looked deeply into each other's eyes, Ben not sure what she wanted, Kate, well aware of what she was doing.

She moved a hand awkwardly down their bodies and with one sly finger, teased Ben's groin, gently tracing the outline of his erection through his trousers. Ben's eyes widened. Kate gently pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. She leaned back to gauge his reaction. He looked confused but slowly moved down to kiss her back, gently, not wanting to make a sound. He slowly shifted up her body to kiss her forehead, her temple, her nose, her mouth once again, then moved downwards to nip at her jaw and neck. Kate's grip on his hair increased and she impatiently pushed his head down her body.

Still unsure of what she wanted, Ben ceased his kissing and looked at her. She responded by gripping the hem of her worn t-shirt and lifting it past her hips to reveal her bra. Ben dipped his head and began kissing her stomach, his hand reaching up to push aside her bra, revealing her ample bosom. He gently kissed her right breast and nipple, her left, and then began sucking, as quietly as he could, his hand caressing her hip in rhythm. Knowing she couldn't cry out, Kate bit her lip to contain the deep breaths forcing themselves out. She thrust her hips upwards meeting his chest, causing him to bite down gently. Again, impatient, Kate pushed his head even further. Aware of what she now wanted, Ben slowly moved down her body, positioning his head above her crotch, legs curled underneath him due to the sheer lack of space. He undid her jeans and tried his best to slip them down her thighs without making too much noise, similarly with her underwear. He looked at Kate, looked at her for a long while, drank in her beauty and thought to himself that this would probably not happen in any other circumstance, but still, the way she was looking back at him made him feel like the only man that mattered, he felt proud, he felt wanted.

He bent his head and kissed her opening, partly out of nervous inexperience, not too sure how to continue, partly out of eagerness, and he felt her slick wetness on his lips. He replaced his mouth with a finger and slid it into her with ease. Her body trembled and he took it as a sign to continue. In and out, in and out and soon, a second finger joined the first. He was torn between wanting to please her and not wanting to be caught by Locke. He dipped his head once more, his tongue joining his hand. Ben licked and sucked at her, delighted at her writhing body, his deft tongue circled her clit and he felt himself getting even harder at Kate's motions, her thrusting hips and her hands gripping his hair and ears.

Her fingers found their way to his earlobes and began gently stroking them, her concentration on his head stopping her from screaming out in pleasure. Ben's fingers increased their movement and Kate's orgasm came quicker than she had expected. Her hips bucked upwards and she came into his mouth. Biting down on her bottom lip, she felt she was pulling out crops of his hair as her muscles convulsed in ecstasy, slowly relaxing as she came down from her high.

After minutes of silence, Ben, ever the gentleman, fixed her clothing, pulled up her jeans and maintained his original position on top of her. She kissed him passionately, hands sliding through his hair, bringing him closer to her. She had never thought of Benjamin Linus as a gentle lover, only a murderer, a man to be feared. But looking at him, as she did, she felt no fear, she felt safe. She wanted to please him.

She slowly made her way between them, Ben lifted his body to accommodate her so he was in a push-up position, she arrived at his groin and wound her hands round him to push him down so his knees were on the ground, balancing his body. She manoeuvred his legs so they were either side of her and began unbuckling his belt. She unzipped his trousers and pushed them to his knees. His want and need of her was evident and she did the same with his underwear, releasing him fully. She kissed and licked the length and head of his penis and felt the tremors rush through his body.

He wasn't used to this, being touched by another. Ben savoured each and every sensation, every lick and swish of her tongue that was given to him and he buried his knuckles in the ground for support. He knew he mustn't make a noise, he bit the inside of his cheeks to stop him from moaning out loud. Kate wrapped her hand around his base and slowly teased the skin, gently moving her hand up and down, the slight fiction causing his mind to explode. He thrust shallowly into her hand, silently begging her to increase her strokes. Kate responded by removing her hand and taking his balls into her mouth, her hands reaching round to grip and caress his soft buttocks. Ben's whole body shook and his shoulders tensed in sweet agony. She continued to lick and suck on his balls, her hands kneading the soft flesh of his behind. She released his balls from her mouth and brought her left hand around to continue stoking his length, this time the strokes were longer, her grip much more forceful. She brought her free right hand up to her mouth and sucked at three fingers, soaking them. Her hand then moved back round to his buttocks and she tenderly stroked his opening.

Ben's eyes widened, he'd never been touched there before, he suddenly became increasingly nervous, worried at what Kate was going to do. His lack of sexual experience caused him to wonder if this was conventional practice. How would it feel? Could he ask her to stop? He couldn't, any noise may signal their whereabouts, but he was scared. He couldn't let her know. He'd have to take whatever she gave him.

Any doubts he had were displaced by a wave of gratification when she pressed her finger into him. Unwilling to cause him pain, Benjamin Linus had experienced much pain in his lifetime, she gently moved her slicked finger in and out, aware of how tight he was, not wanting to hurt him, she curled her finger knowing whatever pain he was feeling would soon be replaced by sheer pleasure. She dipped her head again and licked the underside of his balls, before taking them into her mouth once again, sucking them, drawing gentle but frayed breaths from him. Ben knew he was close and Kate added a second finger. He couldn't help but thrust his hips, forwards into her masterful hand and backwards into her probing fingers.

He now knew why women were the downfall of men. _God! _Why wars were fought over beautiful women. _So close_. And there was no denying Kate was a beautiful woman. He imagined how she looked with his balls in her mouth and he could longer help himself, he threw his head back. He realised why there was so much tension between Shephard and Ford, his breath became ragged, his eyes glazed over, sweat trickled down his neck and his thighs became weak. He was so close. Kate added a third finger and moments later, Ben climaxed into her hand.

She removed her fingers, allowed his balls to fall from her mouth and held him 'til he softened in her hand. She sucked the head of his penis to clean him up and licked his seed from her fingers.

Once he was buckled, she slid upwards, once again, her body fully underneath his. Ben swallowed hard, looking at her again with so much intensity. She kissed his lips, his trembling, tender lips. She knew he had never been touched like that before, with so much vigour and passion, she could see it in his eyes. His blue eyes that at times could be so cold, yet at this moment, bared his soul. His glossy eyes made him seem so childlike, so innocent. She took his head in her hands and laid it on her shoulder, affectionately pressing gentle kisses to his temple, stroking the hair that lay by his ear.

They lay like that for what seemed an eternity. They must have fallen asleep because when they woke up, they could not see out of the gaps in the tree roots, the island was surrounded by darkness. Locke, looking elsewhere on the island. Silence encompassed them. It was pleasing, calming.

They waited patiently, both wondering what would happen next. There was a war taking place, there was no room for fledgling relationships. They both knew that the intensity of the moment took them by surprise and released their inner passion. They knew they would not speak of this moment again, but the shared bond between them was now impenetrable.

Ben was grateful for the acceptance, the touch of a woman felt like nothing he had ever known before. Regardless of power, of rules, of war, he understood that being wanted by someone, by receiving womanly contact, made him come alive like nothing else. He could never have a relationship with Kate, they both knew that, she had too many romantic complications in her life, but he would always have this moment. Passionate want in a small space, claustrophobic but infused with a desperate fervour, both of them clawing for the affection they were lacking. Kate and her lifesaver, Ben and a woman who would look past his indiscretions. They would always have this.


End file.
